


Vriska fucking dies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Vriska Serket dies a karmic death, and Sollux Captor gets coddled excessively by Equius Zahhak, or at least as much as he knows how to coddle people





	Vriska fucking dies

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat, Terezi and Sollux are in an established auspisticism.

It's been four perigees since you killed Vriska Serket.  
Hold up, you didn't kill her.  
Let's start over. It's been four perigees since Vriska Serket accidentally used you to kill herself.

It was, obviously, not supposed to be like this, you just wanted to scare her, just a little. What you didn't know was that she was a mind controller, and that well, she freaks out.  
Yes, you were fighting more than what you bargained for. All you're saying is that all this would have been nice to know before the fact.

At any rate, she clearly didn't know how to deal with psionic trolls. You heard her scream a split second before you heard her scream. And just like that, she was vaporized and gone.

"Vriska...why are you so stupid...? Hmm? Oh, don't apologize, it was her fault. No, it's okay. I'm sorry, you had nothing to do with her, but then she happened to you, and then your life was ruined."  
No, hold up, your life wasn't ruined. You just had to spend the next few or so sweeps of your life under house arrest in some highblood's hive, and if you were unlucky, which was something you could count on, because the Universe Hates You, homestuck for the rest of your life. Your life was ruined.

Aradia was pretty, she had that going for her. But god, she was depressing. You questioned whether there was anything going on underneath that perfection. She was Terezi's close friend, though, so there was probably something. It would still make you feel less uneasy with her, though, if she expressed any emotion.

Ever since the incident, Terezi had been making arguments and counterarguments, chasing them around herself, over and over.  
"Your honorable magnanimity, constructive trollslaughter, for reckless handling of a potentially lethal weapon. No, no, no, that won't work. I just don't know. I really wish the media would shut up, there's no precedent. The laws around mind control are a minefield, you can't prove anything. Bluebloods have never been as stupid as to attempt to mind control a psionic troll! By the way, Aradia, how is she doing now?"  
"She still won't listen to me. She keeps on saying that she didn't want to die."  
Terezi had told her that spirit testimonies were not admissible in the court of law, anyway. The court had no way to tell whether the medium wasn't just making stuff up.

Karkat was definitively not helping.  
"This has to be a joke, right? A blueblood can't just walk in and start mind controlling people."  
"Cool, because it was funny that time when I almost killed you too. What the fuck. Why do I kill people."  
"Oh, well, if you had killed me then, I would have deserved it. As did she."  
"Shut the fuck up." That was weak for an attempt at auspictizing.

But most of the time, you're on your own. His hive is a remarkably great jail, for a hive. You cannot open any of the doors. They don't budge. At all.  
You figure that he'd probably break the doors if they were any less sturdy. (You could try using your psionic powers to open them, but then you'd probably break them, which would just get you into more trouble.)

You can't help but to think of how you would jailbreak. The butlerbots, were they secure? Hack into them, and they would turn on him, in the dead of night - yeah, you'd stop with that line of thinking. You promised them you won't get into any more trouble than you're already in. What the fuck were you even doing here? This was a porn plot. Speaking of which.

"I need a towel."

You wish you could do something to help reduce the rate of towels that your, uh, captor was going through.

"God leave me the fuck alone."  
"Language, lowblood."  
"Not. Your. Fucking language again."  
"Good language is the foundation on which to build a good troll."  
"Yeah. Right. Not in this case. The hardware is kaput right here."  
"Right...instead of dedicating all these resources into trying to fix something that is fundamentally broken, there should be a different way. Cyborgs. Infuse their bodies with noble blood, and lowbloods can be freed from the circumstances of their birth."  
"...Right. I'm going to sit here and wait until you realize why that is a terrible idea."  
"....Of course. The resources and expenses required to convert each and every lowblood in this way, would be astronomical."

Good lord.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? I hate him already," Karkat says, after you tell them the story.  
"Same here."  
"It really isn't that bad. It could've been worse."  
"I would believe you if you didn't always say that."

Right, at least he's smart. You can work with smart. You think.  
"I've been meaning to speak to you about this, Sollux Captor. Because as far as I can tell, you don't understand why you're here."  
"I know why I'm here. I murdered a girl -"  
"Provoked her into self-defense," he interrupts, "during which, in the heat of the moment, she made a crucial mistake, and died."

Like any of that made an ounce of sense.

"If you don't learn your lesson, you cannot break free, which is important someone of your station. Despite your blood, you have an impressive set of skills, and it would be a shame if -"  
"No," you interrupt.  
"It doesn't work. Because. It doesn't."  
Because sure, you're the same. You wanted to teach that girl a lesson, and now you're just here, wondering why she had to kill herself.  
And it was intolerable. How much more time do you have to sit here looking pretty, like you were one of his fucking projects, because admit it, you are just that, for the glory of the Empire, another basket case, fixed and tidied, because he clearly believed in all of this spectrumist bullshit. But no, that's not what's intolerable. The worst part is that you already know exactly how he thinks.

So, one of these days, you look at him squarely through your shades, into his shades.  
"You're trying to improve me by pointing out how I am unimprovable. How do you expect to make any progress, when your basic premise is doomed?"  
"I need a towel."  
"You have a fetish for logic bombs."  
"Perhaps."

Someday, you run into her again.  
"Hello, Sollux! I hope everything worked out for you."  
"Right, um. Are you sure you don't hate me? Are you usually that fine with your matesprit dying?"  
"I don't mind at all! I really think it was good for her. Besides, we're still dating. I always thought it would be cool to have a dead ghost girlfriend. No really, she's a better person now that she's dead. She respects other people's boundaries more now." She smiles wickedly. "So...thanks for killing her?"  
Yep, she's crazy too.


End file.
